complipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Nagthoto
Nagthoto is a very large country on Complanet. History Nagthoto began as an oligarchy called Aregott centered around the Aregott and James Bays in the modern states of Aregott and Heinaut. Its capital was Kitta. Its early life consisted of annexing neighboring petty kingdoms and city-states before becoming a protectorate of Britia. Under Britia, Aregott expanded to cover the southern parts of both the east and west regions. Feeling a new sense of nationalism, Aregott branded itself as Nagthoto and declared the Nagthotone Independence War against Britia. Nagthoto and its allies in Ironland defeated Britia and was granted independence. Nagthoto became a republic. After several struggles and minor wars with Suyzuebia, Gastricion, and Lomergia, Nagthoto entered a brief period of relatively peaceful expansion until the Nagthotone Civil War erupted. The states west of Isthmus declared independence as Westinia after being targeted by numerous oppressive federal laws. However, Westinia was unable to gain support from outside nations, and was easily crushed by the East. After reintegrating the west, Nagthoto entered a period of enlightenment and much technological and social progress. It continued to expand both peacefully and militaristically, completely annexing Lomergia and Rumagna and bringing Ilson Island, Narkomb Isle, Tempi Island, and Wuji into the Nagthotone Realm. Later, Nagthoto lost Ilson Island, Narkomb Isle, and Wuji. And then the miracle wears off, but everything's still pretty cool I guess. States Nagthoto has forty-eight states including the capital region and one unorganized territory, Tempi Island. *Alusse *Ampere *Angcor *Antu *Aregott *Arica *Callithorna *Canton *Cartagena *Dalask *"Don't name this state anything stupid" - President Frederickson *Eastinia *Edire *Ermone *Ferdinande *Haloga *Heinaut *Isthmus *Iwa *Jaunegan *Kalnigove *Kinuki *Laflora *Lamburgh *Lamuria *Lomergia *Maiseria *Mlayne *Monata *New Pork *Oh. Hi! Oh. *Penlanya *Rouss *Rumagna *Säle *Seyvas *Steirmark *Sulestelag *Sundstral *Terruel *Thatta *Torreund *Travast *Tynassedi *Tyrovista *Verdois *Vogtland *Westinia *Tempi Island (Unorganized Territory) Info Nagthoto is massive in population. area, and influence, and is one of the most advanced nations technologically. It has amicable relations with every country on Complanet. Nagthoto's closest allies are Suyzuebia, Xiyule, Eshain, Ironland, Britia, Oswaria, and Gastricion. However, Nagthoto is often mocked for having backwards customs, bizarre government structures, and seriously having a state named "'Don't name this state anything stupid' -President Frederickson". Telecommunications, information technology, aerospace technology, agriculture, manufacturing, mining, and tourism are all major industries in Nagthoto. Isthmopolis is the most populated city. Aregott is the most populated state. Geography Nagthoto is divided into two parts by an artificial canal that runs through Isthmus. The east is damp and temperate, with many forests and plains. The west is more arid and has more deserts. The west extends south of the equator. The division between east and west was a major factor in the Nagthotone Civil War. The southernmost parts of the country were the first to be incorporated into the state. Demographics Every type of Complien can be found in Nagthoto. There is also a considerable minority of humans. *Fire (6.21%) *Esper (6.14%) *Air (5.77%) *Water (5.32%) *Nature (5.26%) *Earth (4.96%) *Metal (4.92%) *''Humans'' (4.68%) *Plain (4.58%) *Food (4.53%) *Frost (3.63%) *Cyber (3.48%) *Sound (3.41%) *Horror (3.32%) *Light (3.12%) *Cosmic (3.08%) *Mystery (2.88%) *Dark (2.67%) *Toxic (2.64%) *Energy (2.50%) *Martial (2.18%) *Insect (2.14%) *Magic (2.11%) *Life (1.75%) *Art (1.61%) *Spectral (1.42%) *Leech (1.26%) *Crystal (1.19%) *Time (0.95%) *Dream (0.80%) *Nuclear (0.47%) *Void (0.44%) *All (0.58%) Flag and Arms The flag of Nagthoto is divided into two parts vertically. The fly features a four-by-five square checkerboard pattern of Egyptian blue and white. The hoist is fire brick red with the coat of arms in the center. The flag's proportion is 5:8. The coat of arms of Nagthoto features a quadrisectional escutcheon. The sinister chief and the dexter base are both four-by-five square checkerboard patterns of Egyptian blue and white. The dexter chief is a white symmetric cross on a fire brick red field. The sinister base features a white Maltese cross on a fire brick red field. Surrounding the escutcheon are two leafy branches with blue outlines, and behind it is a white enneagram with a fire brick red outline. Trivia *Nagthoto is heavily based on the United States. *The official state food of New Pork is pork. *Westinia and Eastinia were once a single state called Tinia, but were divided during the Nagthotone Civil War. *Nagthotinium is named after this country. Gallery Nagthoto.jpg|Original 2011 image Nagthoto Coloring Page.png|Coloring page Category:Countries Category:Locations Category:Countries on Complanet Category:Created in 2011 or Earlier